Doctor Who: Full Circle
by chaz2570
Summary: This short story tells about the Twelfth Doctor's Regenuration.


Doctor Who: Full Circle

By: Charles Scott Lewis

 **Disclaimer: The story you're about to read is based on the long running SYFY series Doctor Who owned by the BBC all rights reserved. Some of the events mentioned are from Big Finish audio dramas that continue the adventures of Doctor Who all rights reserved. So sit back and enjoy this tale of the Twelfth Doctor's REGENURATION. This story is Rated K.**

 **TEASER**

 **Billie was back in her true form after destroying the Cybermen the Doctor was dying and she knew his life was coming to an end. Heather and she take the Doctor to his TARDIS so he could rest. Billie laid him down and kissed him on his forehead. "You're my best friend Doctor I'll always love you." she said as a sole tear fell upon his cheek. Turning Billie and Heather leaves on their own journey. As the Doctor lay upon the floor the regeneration began. He stood quickly as he screamed, "I don't want this! I want to rest! I want this to end…" He franticly tried to control the TARDIS as he sped through time and space. Moments later to crash land in the Artic close to a forest. The TARDIS was on fire and smoke was filling the control room. Normally this wasn't a problem but the Doctor had to leave to die in the cold of the frozen tundra. He stumbles out of the doors as once again the full force of regeneration energy surged through the time lord. Falling to his knees the Doctor rams his hands into the snow to stop the energy from engulfing him. "I want this to end! Let me DIE!" he screamed. From out of the frozen forest walks an elderly man dressed in an old winter coat and a hat that appeared to be Russian in origin. This man appeared to know more then he would tell others for most of the time he did for he was the first incarnation of the DOCTOR. "Nonsense my boy you got so much to live for." He says as he approaches the twelfth Doctor.**

ACT ONE

The Doctor looks to the voice as he tries to focus on the man in front of him. "Who are you?!" He asks his voice weak. The elderly man studied the man before him as he suddenly smiles as he says, "I'm you my boy or should I say I was you the original model." He smiles with a hint of mischief in his eyes. The Doctor looks at the other as he fought to remain standing. "What are you doing here? Where you sent here by the Tine Lords?!" He asks angrily. The first Doctor shakes his head as he walks closer. "I'm here to help you my boy for you do have so much to live for."

The Doctor sighs some as he turns away tears falling down his cheeks. "I lost so much I can't go on this way…" He exclaimed. The elderly Doctor chuckled as he heard this. "So you think you lost so much? I had to say goodbye to Susan our Grand Daughter. Over the years we both seen companions leave our company." He said with a sad smile. The Doctor shucks his head with sorrow filling his hearts. "This is true but how many have died?!" He asked angrily. The first Doctor lower his head in thought then says firmly. "We seen a few my boy. Adric was the first… He died cause of his foolishness and listening to the Fifth Doctor when he was told to stay in the Tardis. He died because he tried to help and got over his head. But most left us to help others like Sarah Jane. She and K-9 are two of our best allies and our good friends. Others left to continue their lives only after they learned what they could from us." The Doctor listened then shucks his head in disbelief as he thought of what the First Doctor was saying. "But what about Amy and Rory Pond? They died needlessly by the hands of the Angels. And Billie she died cause of me! What about them?!" The elderly Doctor sighs as he looks at his younger incarnation. "The Pond couple couldn't be saved they would have been touched by the Weeping Angles regardless. You know that history can't be changed. They were killed by the Weeping Angels in Manhattan, New York. As for Billie she saved all those people from the Cybermen and because she was touched by Heather's tears she lives on. She and Billie are happy and traveling the universe in space and time." He explains. The twelfth Doctor looks at his older self in his disbelief. He then asks, "What about Rose Tyler and Donna? The first Doctor smiles slightly. He walks up to the younger Doctor as he pats the man on his shoulder as he says, "You saved both of them. Rose is alive and well and living with you other self in a mirrored universe. As for Donna you saved her life. There was no way she could survive with all that Retentive energy in her body. You knew this because you wiped her memory. You my boy did what you do all the time you save the day. With that said the First Doctor smiles as he asks," What is you next reason for giving up?"

ACT TWO

The Doctor looks at the TARDIS then sighs. He thought about his life everything he did from the time he had stolen his TARDIS to this point of time where he found himself he examine his life. Every event that he had ever witnessed. He then looked at his former self as he says, "I'm a failure in my life… Everything I touch is destroyed… I'm a fake!" He exclaimed. He was angry now angered with everything he had seen in the past. He had seen so many die and many lives disrupted after the Deleks or Cybermen attacked the Earth. He only knew death. But failed to see all the good he did. He was struggling to keep the regeneration at bay.

The elderly Doctor starts laughing as he shakes his head. He looks at his younger self. "You're a foolish man my boy to think you are a failure. You have saved the Earth more then I can count. You even saved our people from them selves. If anything you a saint and a hero to so many people. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" He said fully sure he got to the point. The Doctor just shakes his head as he sighs. A faint glow was now surrounding him as the regeneration energy tried once again to over take him. "How can you be so sure of yourself?

I also remember everything we did over the past nine hundred years. You know dam well we are not perfect. We made mistakes." He says with calmness about him. He was now at ease with the lost he felt. He now saw what his older self was true. It was time to end this before it got out of hand. He totally disagreed with what the Elderly Doctor was saying about their life. He was now determining to prove him wrong. He looks at the other as he says, "You sir made many mistakes from the beginning. Cause of you we are in danger from the Deleks. You had to explore Scoro. You had to check out the mysterious city. Cause of that you brought the fury of the Deleks upon man kind. You too brought the Cybermen to the forefront. All you did was bring death and destruction to everyone who is close to you! Over the years we cheated death and it is time to end." The first Doctor walks into the TARDIS as the twelfth Doctor follows as he follows the elderly Doctor in the doors closes as the TARDIS activated and began to move through time and space. Movements later they found themselves two hundred years in the future. Stepping outside they found themselves in the same forest but there was no ice. Everything was green and alive. Near by was a lake. The first Doctor looks to the lake deep in thought as he says in a low voice, "Perhaps you are right about those two facts but we saved the Earth numerous of times in the end we out smarted our enemies. You my boy are no failure… You are a true hero in every sense of the word. Your name will live on forever on the lips of man as their savior. The twelfth Doctor smiles as he nods for deep in his heart he knew he was a true hero.

ACT THREE

Tired and drained the twelfth Doctor looked off into the distance the First Doctor was right he did do well. But still he failed to save a friend. From the very beginning he should have done the right thing and took part of the responsibility for what happened to the man known as the MASTER. He was once the Doctor's best childhood friend but due to a bully they accidentally killed him but the Doctor didn't do the right thing but instead listen to his friend and said nothing. Before his eyes he saw the peaceful lake in front of him transform to that of his home world. He watched as the tragic scene unfolds as it did before.

It's a warm day on the Planet of Galllifrey two boys are playing next to a lake. "we can go swimming." said the younger of the two. "Nah we should play pirates." said the older boy. It was the young Doctor who saw the bully walking down the hill. "Oh no here comes Adric he is always picking on us." The young Doctor said. "Just ignore him he'll go away." The older boy said. The two boys tried to ignore Adric but this just made the bully madder as he walked up behind the young Doctor and hit the boy in the lower back. This turned into an all out fight as the older boy attacked the bully. As the fight progressed it became a fight to the death. Adric jab his fist at the young Master's throat but the deadly blow was blocked. The young Doctor was starting to get up when his older friend pushed Adric and the bully fell over the younger boy hitting his head off a rock close to the lake. Adric was dead. It was an accident but the Elders wouldn't believe it both boys would have to pay for the crime. The older boy convinced his younger friend to allow him to take the punishment. But the punishment drove the older boy insane. He became the MASTER.

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes as he whispers to himself, "I failed you my friend. Why didn't I go with my gut feeling and also take the punishment?" The older Doctor placed his hand on the other's shoulder as he says, "You didn't fail your friend my boy in the end Missy wanted to help you but was killed by the other Master. In the end you brought her back from the living hell that she was living in. You my boy ended her nightmare." The twelfth Doctor nodded as he knew the truth for he felt the truth as he want to finally relax. He knew the end was near. The first Doctor smiled as he patted the other on the back and turned and walked back into the forest as he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

EPILOGUE

After the first Doctor vanished from sight the twelfth Doctor felt the energy within him but this time he was ready. He wanted change. Closing his eyes he allowed the energy to build to it's fullest as out stretches his arms to the heavens. Memories of the past began fill his mind as suddenly he was hit with the full force of REGENURATION. Trees were flattened by the shockwave as the Doctor began to change His hair grew out and turned Auburn in color as his lips became fuller and soft. His body was changing as well as breasts were forming and he lost his everything that made him a man. The Doctor staggered forward as the energy resided. Looking into the lake she saw her reflection she was beautiful standing 5'6" her skin was flawless with a light tan tint. Her hair was shoulder length and Auburn in color her breasts were full and firm a possible 36c cup in a bra size. Simply she was sexy as hell. She smiled slightly as she approved to the new look. "Dam I look good!" she said. She then sighs as she looked at her clothes. "This isn't going to be expectable. She walks to the TARDUS as she enters. Within twenty minutes she found a new outfit. Dressed in a tan pants suit and black high heels she looked stunning. She smiled at her refection in the mirror as she was ready for new adventures. After hitting a few switches she was ready to find a new companion and continue on more adventures.

THE END

I hope you enjoy this story tell me what you think and if possible who her new companion should be. If you enjoy this tale I might write other adventures.


End file.
